


A Vessel

by LostUnkownHero



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Leagacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostUnkownHero/pseuds/LostUnkownHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who else would Sephiroth love other than the only thing he cherishes most enough to preserve at all means?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vessel

**Author's Note:**

> This is on my DeviantArt account too, but I thought maybe I could post it here and see if people will like it,,,

Sephiroth ran his thumb along the rim of [Name]’s eye, then her lip and jawline.

“So much sorrow… So much pain, and yet you’ve never actually experienced suffering. You’ve never witnessed its true face, have you?”

[Name] gaped wordlessly, her breath stolen from her lungs and her blood thundering faintly in her ears.

 _She could feel it **crawling** in her veins_.

Almost chastely, his lips barely brushed her cheek and lobe, his only kiss the ragged warmth of his air.

“To think that Jenova’s mimetic legacy required a vessel, one other than me or the Earth to sustain power.”

She could **hear**. The 1way the Earth coiled beneath her feet, the sun boiled the pores of her skin—everyone’s skin—and the slick whisper of bloody pus oozing out of her thighs, palms and throat. [Name] tried worming out a coherent sound, phrase or word.

What am I to you, than this?

“ _I’m so glad I found you, Mother._ ”


End file.
